The Will to Survive
by DarkSpring
Summary: Spoiler warning to the season ender! My take on what happens after the ending of the ender.. thing.. have a look! it's sorta touching!


AN/ SPOILERS TO THE LAST EPISODE! Okay so yah.. just a rant or something rather. I hope you like it. Some stuff just went down over here so I can't make it long. This is the best ive got. Please review?

3

The will to survive

Sam was the first to move. Slowly... his head... felt... literally that a truck had rolled over him. At that thought... it came back to him. In a whirlwind of pain and misery Sam screamed as loud as he could, out of fear and pain.

"Dean!" Sam yelled hard breathing as it was getting harder. He didn't know how long he was out. It was day light around him he could tell. Sam's chest heaved painfully panicking. He could hear people talking. Demons. That was the only thought. "Dad!" Sam yelled turning his head to look at his dad... his chest wasn't moving, part of the door was lodged into the middle of the elder Winchester. "Dad. Wake up. We gotta get out." Sam tried. Blood splashed down from his mouth. "Dean wake up!" Sam pleaded his head spinning. Everything hurt. It hurt to think.

A light flashed in Sam's eyes. He blinked groggily. What was going on? Where were his brother and father? Someone's hands touched his face; Sam didn't have enough strength to protest. His eyelids were pulled up then down and he got a glimpse of an elder man staring at him.

"That's it, wake up. That's great. You can do it." The man soothed urging the young boy to wake up. "Can you tell me what your name is son?" The man asked tapping Sam's cheek a bit keeping Sam in the land of the living.

"Sam." Sammy choked out. His voice rasped terribly. Like it hadn't been used in days. The doctor nodded his head.

"What's your full name Sam?" The doctor asked staring hard at the pupils of Sam's eyes.

"Sam." Sammy choked out. His eyes watering from the pain in his throat. "Sam… Winchester" He got out. Closing his eyes in pain. He opened them again to stare at the doctor who was smiling.

"That's good. Well hello Mr. Winchester. I'm Dr. Ragsdale-"

Sam interrupted, "where are my brother and father?" He got out breathing heavily. Unconsciousness was beckoning him. His head seemed to flop he couldn't focus.

"Your father didn't make it through the accident." The doctor informed him sadly sighing as pain passed through his young patient. "Your brother is in the Intensive Care Unit. We don't know if he's going to make it yet."

The doctor faded out of Sam's world and left him in the dark. His eyes rolling back as he half feinted out of fear and of pure exhaustion.

3 Day's later. Sam woke slowly again. Shaking from head to toe. His body was pure adrenaline. He had been sleeping too long. Things weren't right. Something was wrong. He had to find his dad and brother.

Sam sat up. Grunting in pain that had far lessened then he thought it would be. How long had be been out? He pushed his feet over the bed. They were numb feeling. Sam was stopped though He wasn't even able to get out of bed. A nurse came running into the room!

"Don't!" She yelled before she could get to Sam, he fell hard onto the floor. His legs were as weak as wet noodles. "I tried to warn you! Oh dear!" The young blond nurse said running to the door of his room and calling for help. Sam tried to get to his feet but his body wouldn't respond. He was so tired. The blond nurse came back into his line of site. "Don't move honey." She soothed looking up as a big man walked in and picked Sam up and placed him into his bed and left the room.

"Dean?" Sam asked looking up at the woman. She shook her head she didn't know what he was asking. "Where…" Sam stopped trying to get his words out in the right order his head hurt badly. "My brother?" He asked again. The nurse then nodded her head.

"Your brother is down the hall." Sam sat up. Pulling his feet to the edge of the bed. The nurse yelled for help. The big man came back in. "Get a wheel chair!" She said urgently steadying Sam. She had a feeling that he needed to see his brother... Or he wasn't going to rest and only hurt himself further. The wheel chair came in for him. And with the help of the large man in green scrubs helped him into his seat and driven out. Not a word being spoken. They knew he needed to see his brother.

The ride to the end of the hall was the longest in Sam's life his mind trying to stay fully functional after all his work went to staying awake. The door had already been pushed open for Sam's wheel chair to be let in.

Sam's eyes adjusted slowly to the light change in his brother's room. It was dark the drapes had been pulled shut. Sam stared at his older brother. His chest hitching something painful. He fought the urge to yell. He heard the nurses silently leave the room but left the door open. Sam didn't mind. He just needed to tell his brother how he felt.

"Dean…" Sam whispered pulling himself closer to the bed touching the side of it. He reached out and pulled Deans limp arm to him. His heart quickening as he checked for a pulse. It was there… and it was strong. Thank god. "Dean…. Wake up. Dean please wake up." Sam whispered tears starting to fall down his cheeks as his brother didn't move. "Dean I love you. Everything's going to be okay. Right? That what you said. No one was going to die. Everything was going to be alright. And that's what gonna be. We lost dad though... but you said we, me and you, were going to be okay, and that family was. And there okay. Its time for our part of the bargain Dean. You need to wake up for me Deannie.. I need you hear." Sam stopped his voice dropping out. He couldn't talk any more. He couldn't even at the moment remember how to form words. He just sat there holding his brothers warm hand in his own.

Sam stared at the bed that his brother was lying on. It was big. And then with all the muscle that he was able to dredge up lifted Dean's arm and slid into the bed next to him. Slowly as sleep came to Sam he felt his brothers' arm loosely tighten around him protectively... The same it did after every nightmare when Sam would climb into his bed with him. Dean was okay going to be okay. And if Dean was going to be okay. Then Sam was going to be okay.

With or with out their father the brothers would survive. If their father taught them nothing else… it was how to survive.


End file.
